


SuperFlash

by LoisLaneisLife



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry/Kara Relationship, Crossover, F/M, Karry, Supergirl/Flash Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLaneisLife/pseuds/LoisLaneisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a crossover of Supergirl and The Flash. Central and National City exist in the same universe and earth. Barry is called as a CSI to help the National City Police Department with their on-going investigation. Smallville's Clark, Lois, and Chloe will also appear in the story. Smallville's Kara and Bart do not exist. When (Smallville's) John Jones went underground to recover from saving Clark, he was hunted by the DEO and became Hank Henshaw. Although I love Felicity, it is very possible I may have Smallville's Oliver Queen with Chloe instead. Felicity will be in the story/mentioned still if this is so. Because of Smallville's dealings with Jimmy Olsen, James Olsen from Supergirl will be James Olsen (plus he is a main character in the show). Chloe Sullivan dated him briefly during their time together at the Daily Planet, before he moved to National City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. National City

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. I wanted to actually start writing this piece before the crossover airs. I plan to get to their dinner, and a team-up fight (at least) before the episode. Also, this is my first work!

 

Barry Allen worked for the Central City Police Department as a Crime Scene Investigator. Despite his age, he was one of the best in the region; which is exactly why when the National City Police Department asked for investigative help from Central City, he was assigned to the task. The Police Chief of National City was convinced that his city was facing very similar threats as Central City had once, perhaps even perpetrated by the same dangerous criminal. 

Although National City had had an unnatural amount of aliens featured in the news quite often, Central City was also a city of the impossible. A few years ago, before The Flash came to be, Central City faced the supernatural that went by the name of Metallo. Not much was unknown about this criminal who appeared to be more machine than actual man, other than he had broken into Central City’s top research fatalities, such as STAR Labs and Mercury Labs. Onlookers claimed to have witnessed his incredible strength, ability to withstand bullets, and perhaps most alien-of-all – a green light that beat bright through his clothes. 

Now, nearly five years later, a cyborg fitting Metallo’s description had appeared in National City. This time he was targeting Lord Fatalities. The National City Police Force had met him with bullets that only tore through his clothes, just to bounce off uselessly to the ground. Entire pieces of walls had been ripped off targeted buildings. Soon, Supergirl had arrived on the scene. She flew super speed towards the cyborg’s green beating heart. Much to the police force’s and her own shock, the glowing cyborg grabbed her arm by the fist, and using her own momentum, slammed her form into ground. “Maybe next time, Supergirl,” he said with a gruff smirk, looking down at the creator created with her impact. He turned to look at the surrounding police, and in an instant, he was gone. 

*******************************************

“Barry! Don’t forget your clothes can only take so much speed before combusting!” Joe called from down the steps as the lightening that blurred around his son’s bedroom made quick work of packing full a large duffle bag. 

A breeze blew past Joe. “Yeah, I know!” grinned his son, right next to him. 

“Uh…huh…” commented Joe, unconvinced. 

“Relax Joe, I’m only going to be gone a day or two, tops.” Barry grinned excitedly, patting his father on the shoulder. 

“You’ll be gone shorter than that if you don’t take your case files,” said Joe, nodding towards the table where his son’s case files were strewed across.

“Oh yeah! Thanks Joe!” 

In a flash, Barry had tucked all of them in the side of duffle, where they were least likely to crinkle. “Uh huh…” repeated Joe, “You got your toothbrush?”

A quick whoosh of wind accompanied Barry’s bright “Yup!” Joe rolled his eyes. 

“And you’re sure you want to take that beat up, red old duffle bag instead of an actual suitcase?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure, I can run a lot better with this.” 

“Ok then, Barr, be safe, and remember, you are going to National City as CSI, NOT as the Flash,” Joe reminded him sternly. 

Barry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know. Besides, who knows how much longer Central City will be so low on crime.”  
Joe patted Barry on the back, “Well the city’s made it two months without the help of the Flash to keep criminals at bay, I’m sure we’ll manage a few more days.”

Barry smiled again, reassured, “Ok, Joe. Love you. And I’ll be here in a flash if you need me,” Barry grinned, pleased at his pun. 

Joe laughed. “Ok, I love you too, now go.” A strong, swift breeze knocked Joe’s tie into his face. He chuckled, “That kid better not be late.”

**************************************************************

A startled security looked up from her desk, “Oh sorry, sir, didn’t see you there!” She blurted out, flustered. 

“Oh no worries, I just got here. Allen, Barry, checking in.” 

The woman behind the desk made a few clicks on her computer. “Ah, here we go Mr. Allen, room 811,” she said, handing him a room card envelope. 

“Thanks!” said Barry, awkwardly running human pace to the steps. 

“Elevator’s on the right,” she called after him.

“Umm, thanks! I prefer to take the stairs,” replied Barry, almost tripping over himself as he turned around. He regained his balance and human ran up enough steps until he was out of sight. 

“Ok then…” muttered the desk security under her breath. 

The door lit green with the key card. Barry had all his clothes neatly put away into the hotel dresser drawers within seconds. He set the case files down on the hotel table and sat down, his feet up and arms behind his head. He closed his eyes for a small second, then opened them to a clock that read 8:56am. “Shit!” Cried Barry. His appointment at Cat Co Worldview Media with Head Journalist, Cat Grant was in four minutes, and he didn’t even know where the place was! Well, he knew it was somewhere in National City, a short bus ride from his hotel as he recalled. He could ask the desk security for directions, but that’d probably take longer than just finding it himself. So Barry grabbed his case files, stuffed them under his arm, and took a quick second to glance at his appearance. He wore tight fitting dark gray slacks, a blue and brown checkered collared shirt underneath a neat navy blue V neck sweater, and dress shoes. He looked good. A millisecond later, he was racing through National City. 

Pedestrians gawked at the yellow lightening streaks that accompanied sudden breezes. Before a minute was up, Barry had found Cat Co, zipped up to the ground level front desk to inquire which floor Ms. Grant was on, and explain he was Central City CSI and that he had an appointment with her. The security gave him directions, and telephoned up to who he could only assume was Ms. Grant’s personal assistant. Barry glanced longingly at the stairs, but pressed the elevator button, after quickly thanking the ground floor security. 

The elevator seemed to take a lifetime, as Barry impatiently tapped his foot, glancing at his watch every half-second. Barry burst out of the elevator and marched hurriedly towards Cat’s office. A tall blonde popped up quickly in front of him as he rounded desks. “Hi!” She said with her hand outstretched, “Can I help you?” Barry glanced at her hand for a second before taking it awkwardly, having been thrown off his determined pace. “Eh yes, I’m Barry Allen, Central City CSI here for an interview with Ms. Grant.” The tall blonde woman in front of him smiled widely, “Yes! Mr. Allen! Welcome! You’re just on time! I’m Kara, Ms. Grant’s assistant, it’ll be a few moments,” she said, walking swiftly to her desk, Barry following. “Ms. Grant, your nine o’clock is here,” Kara said into her phone. Kara turned back to Barry, unable to stop smiling.

“About time,” Ms. Grant replied, loud enough that Barry could hear through the phone. “It’s two minutes past nine. Send him in.” The phone abruptly discontinued. 

Kara stood, “right this way, Mr. Allen.” She gestured for him to follow her the short distance into Cat’s office. 

“Barry, please,” he offered as she held the door open to Cat’s office. Kara blushed slightly. 

“Ms. Grant!” Barry rushed enthusiastically forward to where Ms. Grant sat behind her desk, hand extended.

“Ah, Mr. Allen! What a privilege you must think your presence.” Cat scoffed, removing her glasses, with her right hand, ignoring his outstretched hand. 

Barry quickly put it down, embarrassed, “I apologize for being late, Ms. Grant,” he commented sincerely, even though he was not even five minutes late. “It’s a habit of mine.”

Cat stared squarely at him, not amused by his lame attempt at humor. She rose from her desk and circled in front of it. “For your sake, you better stop making it a common occurrence if you expect any future meetings.”

Barry gulped. “Of course not, Ms. Grant.” 

Cat motioned for him to sit on the nearest couch. She sat on the opposite couch and glanced at Kara, who was still in the doorway, “Yes Kiera?” she asked in an annoyed voice.

“Oh umm, I was wondering if you’d like any water or anything.” Kara said in her usual timid voice when dealing with Ms. Grant. 

“No Kara, you’re dismissed,” replied Cat before Barry had time to voice that he’d enjoy some water. “Now, Mr. Allen, shall we begin?”

Kara listened in on Ms. Grant’s and Barry’s meeting. The two had been inside Cat’s office only ten minutes. “Mr. Allen, I do not know what you hope to discover conversing with me about this Metallo character; the National City Police Department is on the other side of town.”

“Yes, I’m aware, but I am confident your knowledge about this dangerous criminal will lead to new-found insight. I’m working with the NCPD to conduct a thorough investigation, any initial at all would be extremely helpful.” 

Cat huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes. “Oh please, not even Supergirl could stop this green-glowing cyborg, I doubt the police department will be able to. And it is apparent that your city’s police force failed at it.” Kara cringed, a bit due to the Supergirl failure comment, but mostly because she could practically feel Barry’s face peeling off from Cat’s direct flames. 

“Umm, well yes…” Barry stammered in reply, “but, ah… you interviewed many first-hand witnesses? Perhaps you could share with me what they told you.” 

“It’s all in the articles, Mr. Allen.”

“Yes, well, if you could think of anything else they may have said… or hinted at!” Barry’s voice hit a hopeful note. “Anything at all I’m sure would aid the investigation.” 

“No, Mr. Allen, I’m afraid not.” Cat sighed. “If there would have been more, it would have been in my articles. I firmly believe in telling the story how it is, all of it.” Cat looked through her cat-eye glasses directly at Barry. “Now, if there’s nothing else, Mr. Allen, I have a business to run,” drawled Cat in her usual bored tone.

“Ah no, that is all, Ms. Grant. Thank you for your insight.” Barry responded politely. Kara almost burst out laughing, but managed to stifle herself to a few giggles.  
“That pathetic?” asked Winn with a grin and raised eyebrows from his desk. Kara gave him a disapproving look. “Hey! I’m not the one super-eavesdropping on police matters!” shot back Winn. 

“Hey! I have to keep up with current events…as Supergirl!” Kara said defensively. 

“Uh huh…”

“Hey!” Kara was cut off by Ms. Grant’s phone intercom beeping. 

“Kiera, Mr. Allen and I have finished our meeting. Please show him out.”

“Right away Ms. Grant!” Kara replied hurriedly into the phone. She turned to Winn with a finger, “this isn’t over!”

“Uh huh,” Winn called behind her.

Kara swiftly rounded her desk to Cat’s office and stepped inside, nodding at Barry. He fumbled to gather all his case files and quickly followed Kara out of the office, not wanting to spend another second being grilled. Once they were a few paces away, the door shut, Barry stopped to ask “So is your name Kara or Kiera?” turning to Kara. 

“Kara,” Kara answered. “It’s only Kiera to Ms. Grant.”

“Ah.” Barry nodded, half in understand, half in misunderstanding. 

Kara turned, her light blue tight-fitting sweater over a white and blue stripped collared shirt, complemented by tan, professional-looking skinny jeans and black flats, seeming to make her turn all the more sharp. “This is Winn,” she announced. “He’s IT here, actually probably one of the best in the world. I bet Winn could help with case!” Kara said, rather quickly. “You know, cuz I heard you didn’t get anywhere with Ms. Grant. Not that most people do... get anywhere…with Ms. Grant. I mean, she is a wonderful boss and a truly awesome woman, it’s just hard sometimes to work with her. I mean not for me, I love working with Cat Grant…umm, Ms. Grant!” Winn and Barry just stared at her as she rambled on. 

“Well...” Winn interrupted, “I’d love to help the police on any matter as part of my civic duty as a citizen of this city, but I’m sure there’s a lot of other, more qualified people who actually work on the police force analyzing investigation data.” Winn’s eyes bulging out at Kara. 

“Ah well I’m sure you’d do an excellent job. I’m Barry,” said Barry, outstretching his hand, only now getting an opportunity to actually introduce himself to Winn thanks to Kara’s mumbling. 

“Winn,” he replied, taking Barry’s hand. “You know…Kara was a first-hand witness at almost all of Metallo’s attack scenes.”

“Really?!” Barry cried out utterly intrigued. “None of the articles mentioned your name.”

Kara blushed and laughed nervously. “Yeah well, I didn’t get a good look at him any of the times, and didn’t get interviewed… so…” she trailed off. 

“I’d love to talk to you about it!” Barry exclaimed, so caught in his enthusiasm that he didn’t even notice Winn’s wink to Kara. “If you’re free tonight or tomorrow,” Barry added quickly.

“Umm yeah, after work,” replied Kara, failing to hide her blush, not that Barry was noticing anyways. “I get off at 5, maybe grab coffee at 5:30 or…” she trailed off again, but the conversation didn’t hit dead air thanks to Winn.

“Or dinner! Kara’s actually seen a ton of stuff! I’m sure just a coffee wouldn’t be nearly enough time for her to share important details to aide your investigation.”  
“Yeah, dinner would be great!” smiled Barry. “Umm, I’m actually just visiting National City, from Central City. Where’s a good place?” he asked openly to both of the friends. 

“Diana’s Dinner is actually pretty good, its two blocks to the right of this building,” Winn replied flawlessly. “Kara can meet you there. They have best steak!” 

Kara had all but melted into the floor. Barry turned to Kara, “So, I’ll see at Diana’s Dinner, 5:30 then,” he confirmed.

Kara just nodded and weakly smiled. “Yup, see you then, Barry.” 

Barry grinned and re-shook Winn and Kara’s hands. “Alright! Thanks so much!” he exclaimed, completely obvious to what had just happened. He awkwardly power walked to the elevator, lifting a hand in a wave to Kara as he waited for the doors to open. 

When he had gotten on the elevator, Kara whirled on Winn, still pale and blushing. “I cannot believe you just did that!”

“What?!” replied Winn innocently. “It’s obvious you like him. Now you are having dinner with him!” Winn gloated. 

“Yeah! To interview me about the crime scenes! Which technically I wasn’t even at! Supergirl was! Now I have to think of what to tell him!”

“Oh whatever, tomato, tomato.” Winn retorted, his level of drama matching Kara’s. “Anyways, he’s only visiting National City. This dinner will give you a chance to contribute to society as Kara Danvers, and give you an opportunity to get over your spur-of-the-moment crush on Mr. Clumsy-Dork.” 

“He wasn’t that clumsy!” exclaimed Kara.  
“Kara, he almost tripped over himself more than once just walking from here to the elevator.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Whatever. You’re coming over immediately after work to help me pick something out.” 

“Just wear what you got on.”

“Winn!” 

“Alright! Alright!” Winn said, hands up in defense. 

Kara nodded, feeling recovered, “Thank you! We’ll leave at 5 sharp for my place.”


	2. "Blue is definitely your color."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn helps Kara get ready for dinner. Iris insists that it's a date.

 

“Holy crap!” cried Winn. One second he and Kara were punching out; the next they were standing in front of her apartment door.

“We don’t have time to waste,” Kara stated matter-of-factly as she unlocked her door. Winn moved inside and sat down as Kara rushed to her bedroom. “Well come on!” She said impatiently.

Winn got up from his seat. “Does your cousin transport civilians like this?”

Kara ignored him as she blurred around her bedroom, laying out possible outfits on the bed. “Ok, I don’t want to go too fancy because it’s not a date, but I also don’t want to look too blah.”

“It’s a date.”

“No, Winn, it’s only a date if both people think it’s a date.”

“Fair enough.”

Kara just glared at him, unsure if she was satisfied or pissed that he had agreed with her statement.

Winn looked at the assortment of clothing on his friend’s bed. “Hmm… definitely a dress, not a blouse-skirt combo, and definitely not pants.”

“You can’t go wrong with black!” exclaimed Kara, hopefully, motioning to the three black dresses laying all next to each other.

“True…” commented Winn thoughtfully. “However… since we decided it’s not a date because he’s not aware it’s a date, I feel black is too formal. I like either these two blue ones or the red one.” Winn decided, pointing to a shiny, mini-bangled, blue sheath dress; a lacey, slim, blue knee-length dress; and a similar, red lace dress that was more opaque and had a loser skirt design.

Kara blurred into the first. “Eh, I don’t know, I do like it, but it looks like a formal work event type dress.” She blurred into the second. “This one is better.” She blurred into the third. “Hmm, this is too fancy and doesn’t go with my skin tone all that well,” she decided out loud. She blurred back into the second dress. “I’ll go with this one…yeah?”

“Yeah!” Winn replied, only now getting a chance to voice his opinions on Kara’s blurring wardrobe choices. “Blue is definitely your color, although red looks good on you too. So does black. And green. And like… every color,” he stammered out.

“Aww, thanks Winn. It’s one of my superpowers.” She grinned at him. Winn just snorted and shook his head.

“Closed or open heel, or flats?” Kara asked suddenly, back on task.

“Closed heel. Do you have any non-black ones?”

“Yeah!” She pulled open her closet door and pointed to an assortment of shoes that matched Winn’s inquiry.

“Wow, that’s a lot of shoes!” he commented. Kara remained silent as he took a few seconds to look. After a moment, Winn grabbed a sleek, semi-pointed toe silver pair. “These,” he declared.

Kara looked them over then nodded, taking them from her friend. “Yeah, I like these!” Winn smiled triumphantly. “Ok! I have to do my makeup! I only have 15 minutes till my non-date!” In a blur, she was gone to the bathroom, taking off the workday’s makeup and reapplying a more fitting face.

“Ok! I’ll just put everything away then…” Winn called.

“Thanks!” Kara answered from the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Barry had just gotten off the phone with Iris. She demanded that he tell her every detail of his trip so far. Overall, it was uneventful, though he did share the events of that morning with her, as well as that he may have packed his Flash suit, just in case. Iris scolded him, but promised not to tell Joe. Also, she was convinced his dinner with Kara was a date, and not simply an interview. Barry was trying to convince her, that it was in fact not a date, and simply just an interview over dinner. Iris would have none of it.

“Come on Barry, it’s obviously date!”

“No! It’s official police business,” retorted Barry, defensively.

“What are you wearing?” Asked Iris, ignoring him.

“Just what I have on,” replied Barry, being a typical man.

“Which is…?”

Barry sighed and described his outfit.  
“No, absolutely not!” Iris’s harsh voice declared.

“Why not? It’s not a date. I wore this to my meeting with Cat Grant.”

“So. Don’t wear it. And it is a date.”

“No its not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No!”

“Whatever. Just wear something different. What do you have?”

“Um well I only packed that gray suit I wore to dinner with you and Eddie.”

“Oho! That’s a nice one!” Iris squeaked in excitement.

“Ok, but only to get you off my back!”

“I’m sure you’ll look darling for your date.”

“It’s not a date!” Barry cried out in protest.

“Just wear the suit. And that red tie with it if you have it.”

“Yeah, I have it.” Barry muttered back.

“Ok Barr, have fun!”

“Uh huh.” Barry said to the phone which his sister had already hung up.

He flashed around his hotel room, super speed changing into his gray suit. He looped on and fixed his tie in the mirror. _This isn’t a date!_ Barry thought, scrunching up his face. _Nope, definitely not a date. Just official police business. Just an interview over dinner with a first-hand witness….Who happens a hot, cute blond woman…but whatever, it’s work-related._ Barry looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t decide if the tie was too formal or not for his non-date. Against the wishes of Iris, he decided it was and took it off. He had already decided to tell Iris that he had worn the tie when she inquired about his interview later. Anyways, he didn’t want to out dress Kara, especially since she was probably wearing what she was this morning, since this was in fact, just an interview… over dinner.

Barry checked his watch; he had five minutes, plenty of time. He briefly thought of bringing flowers, but quickly decided against it as it was not a date. He casually strolled out of the hotel room, this time grabbing the key card so he wouldn’t have to phase back in again. He flashed to Diana’s dinner with four and a half minutes to go. He was in the middle of opening the door when he changed his mind about the flowers. _I’ll only get one, a bouquet is way too much._ Barry looked around, then, deciding no one was watching him, flashed out of the door way, around the city. A few blocks down he found a quaint little flower shop. He took his time looking around, which would have been a quick glance for anyone else. He decided on a single rose which had white petals that turned pink, then red on the very edges.

“Will this be all today, sir?” the cashier asked him.

“Yes.”

Just as Barry was about to flash away from the shop, he remembered roses were highly flammable with his speed. He sighed and tucked the rose into his suit coat, and flashed at a rather slow, but still too-fast-to-follow speed back to the diner. He checked his watch outside and groaned; 5:33, he was late. Pulling out the rose and smoothing his jacket, he entered the diner.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry discuss Metallo, Supergirl, and The Flash over dinner. Barry strongly appreciates cheesecake.

“Hey!” Called a female voice, catching Barry’s attention.

“Hey!” Said he with a huge smile, his eyes landing on Kara. She looked hot, but in a gorgeous, non-slut way. She was seated in the waiting area, just beyond the entry way. Her eyes landed on the rose. “Uh, sorry I’m late! I got you a flower!” Barry stammered awkwardly, practically shoving the rose into Kara’s face. “Just cuz… no special reason,” he quickly justified.  
Kara smiled and stood. “Thanks!” she exclaimed, adjusting her glasses, taking the multi-colored rose, breathing it in. “You’re not that late. I just got here myself a few minutes ago.”

“Oh good!” replied Barry in relief. “Shall we find a table?” He asked, proceeding to the front counter.

“Yeah!” Kara moved to the side of him as a waitress came forward to seat them. While Barry was answering ‘table for two,’ Kara took the brief opportunity to glide her eyes over his form. At super speed, of course.

Barry turned back to Kara and gave her a small smile, as the two of them followed their waitress to their table. The table had a single, small candle in the middle which was illumified by the dim, soft yellow lighting of the restaurant. “Wow, this place is pretty fancy,” he commented after the waitress had given them wine menus to start and left to attend to other customers. “You look gorgeous,” he added after a moment.

“Thanks,” Kara blushed, looking down and then back up at Barry. “You look good too.”

Barry grinned. “Uh, white or red?” he asked Kara.

“White,” said Kara, she liked the sweeter taste as she couldn’t get drunk anyways. Well, only on wine from Santana. “But whatever you prefer.”

“No! White is great! I prefer the taste.”

“Me too!” They smiled simultaneously at their new-found common ground. Kara noticed Barry smiled a lot. She decided it made him even more attractive.

“So… you saw Metallo first hand?” Barry inquired business-like after an innocent glance downwards.

“Eh yeah, but I didn’t really see anything that well. I was pretty far away,” lied Kara.

“That’s ok,” reassured Barry. “And probably for the best!” he quickly added. “With him being so dangerous and all.”

“Right of course,” replied Kara curtly as the waitress was back to take their wine orders, handing them the main menu.

“So… the steak is good here?” Barry asked after a polite minute.

“Yeah, probably in the top ten in National City.”

“Then I’ll try that. The 16 ounce… I like to eat a lot. I tend to burn a lot of calories with my job,” he added, saving face.

“Me too!” chimed in Kara. “I mean eat a lot. Not in a fat way!” She quickly added.

The waitress returned to take their orders. Barry ordered the 16 ounce steak with two baked potatoes and a side of green beans. Kara ordered the 10 ounce, medium rare, with sides of sweet potato, carrots, and also green beans. When the waitress was gone, Barry commented with a grin: “I thought you said you eat a lot! That’s hardly anything!” Kara just blushed. She could have easily ate her plate and Barry’s; however, the tendency to order less than her date was not limited to humans.

After a few comfortable seconds had passed, Kara looked cautiously around, then leaned towards Barry. Barry took the hint and leaned in towards her, eyebrows in a question, his usual big grin on his face. “I think Metallo might have been made by aliens,” Kara said in a low voice.

“Really?” Said Barry, matching her tone. “What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch I guess. Since Supergirl couldn’t take him out.”

Barry leaned back, thoughtful. “You know, The Flash has had some difficult times taking out dangerous criminals in Central City, but they turned out to be all meta-humans.” This time it was Kara who looked thoughtful, it not a bit confused about where Barry was going with this since she already knew from Hank that Metallo was Krytonian-made. “And Metallo first appeared in Central City, long before he came here,” Barry continued, interrupting her thoughts.

“Yes…” replied Kara carefully. “But just because he appeared in Central first, doesn’t mean it’s not a possibility his machinery’s not alien-made. Superman and Supergirl live in different cities.”

“True… and Metallo was terrorizing Central City before the particle accelerator.”

“What does the particle accelerator have to do with Metallo’s timing?”

“Umm…ahh… it’s just a theory I have of how the meta-humans were created. It’s actually a quite popular in Central City, especially in my line of work, since right after the explosion, we started seeing meta-human type crimes.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed with a sudden thought. “Do you think that’s what created The Flash? I mean, if he’s a meta-human too, which I think I have read that he is. Not that I do a lot of reading on other city’s heroes, but I like to stay informed.”

“Yeah. He’s meta-human,” Barry replied without a second thought, then quickly added, “I mean, I assume he is.”

The waitress was back with their food. Barry, remembering his manners, let Kara enjoy her first bite before digging in at a pace restrained to fast human. They ate in silence for a while, too busy enjoying their dinner to care. Across the diner, the bar TVs declared it was time for the six o’clock news. Kara listened in: _“Breaking News! Citizens around National City claim to have seen streaks of yellow lightening accompanied by sudden, strong breezes today. We can only assume that Central City’s famously fast superhero, The Flash has decided to visit National City. This comes after Supergirl’s inability to deal with the cyborg known as Metallo, who first appeared in Central five years ago. The crime rate in Central City is at an all-time low, thanks to The Flash. Could his visit mean lower crime rates for National City as well? And the end of Metallo’s terror? Perd’s take when we come back.”_

Kara snorted. “Can you believe that?!”

“Believe what?”

“The news.”

“Oh. I wasn’t listening.”

“Apparently the Flash is in town.”

“Oh really?” Barry asked innocently, trying his best to hide his rising nervousness.

“Yeah! People think he’s in town cuz Supergirl’s ‘inability to deal with the cyborg known as Metallo.’” Kara quoted in a semi-snobbish, pissed voice.

“Oh no, I’m sure not!” Barry answered immediately, catching Kara’s distant at the thought of National City needing The Flash because Supergirl couldn’t deliver.

“Yeah? Then why else would he be here?” shot back Kara. “You’re here.”

“Well yeah but….”

“And he’s from Central City too.”

“So.”

“So… just like the CCPD sent you to help the NCPD, he probably scurried over here, thinking he can just take over saving someone else’s city!”

“I don’t think…” started Barry.

“That’d be so typical. Maybe National City will even have a Flash Day too!” Kara’s eyes glinted fire orange.

“It sounded like you were a fan of The Flash just a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, well that’s before he challenged Supergirl’s autonomy!”

Barry bit his lip, his grin having completely left his face since Kara commented on the news of The Flash. “I don’t think he means to challenge Supergirl’s autonomy,” Barry said quietly.

Kara took a breath, realizing she had been worked up. “I suppose not.”

They ate in silence again, letting the tense mood wear off. Finally Barry broke the silence. “So, journalism, what got you interested in that?”

“Well actually I’m Ms. Grant’s assistant, but I have written some articles!” Kara pushed back her glasses, smiling, her mood concerning The Flash completely gone. “Actually my cousin is a journalist in Metropolis, I guess he got me interested.”

Barry smiled in return, sensing Kara’s lightened mood. “My sister’s a journalist. She writes for the Central City Picture News.”

“My cousin writes for The Daily Planet.”

“Whoa really?! Iris is a huge fan. And of Cat Co, of course.”

“Iris. Is that your sister?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a sister. Alex. Well actually she’s my adoptive sister.”

“No way!” Barry jumped in. “I’m adopted too. Well actually Iris is my foster sister. My real father’s still alive.”

“I was adopted when I was 12.”

“I was fostered when I was 11!”

“Cool!” Kara and Barry smiled hugely at each other for a small minute, before their smiles slowly died on their faces as they remembered the tragedies that came with their newly discovered similarity.

“So…” Barry said cautiously, changing the subject. “Are there any details, anything at all that you remember from your close encounters with Metallo? Other than you think he’s alien-made. Any details about the actual crimes?”

“Ah well, he’s very strong and has a green glowing thing in his chest that seems to be some type of life force.”

“Really? You think the green thing keeps him alive?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I guess that makes sense. And would explain why he only targets highly technical places!” exclaimed Barry, putting it together.

“Exactly!”

Kara finished the last of her dinner. Barry had finished his a few minutes prior. “So, do you remember anything else from the crime scenes?” he pried.

“No… I don’t think so,” Kara shook her head, convincingly.

Suddenly the waitress appeared, pulling them out of their conversation. “Any dessert for you two, or will that be all?”

“We’ll take some dessert,” replied Barry, smiling at Kara. He recalled how Iris had called him and Felicity a ‘two’ awhile back, and how Felicity responded that they were a ‘one and one,’ and how he had kissed her on the train. _I wonder if I’ll kiss Kara, or maybe even…._ He pushed the thought from his mind as quickly as it had come. The waitress handed them dessert menus, rattling off the specials of the day.

Kara took a quick look at it, deciding the cheesecake looked the least messy to eat. “I’ll take the cheesecake.”

“Me too,” followed Barry.

“Two cheesecakes. Anything else? More wine.”

“No, not for me,” replied Kara.

“I’m good too.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back with those.”

Barry looked at Kara, giving her an awkward half smile. Kara fidgeted, and gave Barry a small, but equally awkward smile back. She glanced down at the table, breathing in fully, making her chest rise. Barry’s eyes were drawn downward for more than a quick second before darting to the side. _Did he just check out my boobs?_ Kara gave Barry an inquisitive look. “Here you go, two cheesecakes.” Barry was never so glad for cheesecake in his life.

“Hey! This is really good! I never had their cheesecake before!” exclaimed Kara.

“Yeah! It is really good!” grinned back Barry, part of his grin this time being from watching Kara’s lips as she chewed. She must have noticed because she put her napkin in front mouth, blushing. Barry blushed too, embarrassed, quickly looking away, also grabbing his napkin. _I wonder what her lips taste like…cheesecake probably._

The waitress returned with the bill, drawing Barry out of his thoughts.

“Actually two bills please,” said Kara to the waitress.

“No, no! Just one please!” hastened Barry. “I’ve got it!”

“Thanks!” smiled Kara. The waitress left, hearing them decide on one bill.

“Yeah! No problem!” Barry smiled sweetly at her. He put his card into the black book’s pocket, figuring in a tip.

“I’ll be right back with this, sir,” the waitress said, appearing and disappearing again.

Barry’s mind quickly drifted back to Kara’s body, then snapped back to the diner. The waitress returned with his card. Barry stood. Kara grabbed her rose and followed Barry to the out of the restaurant. He held the door for her. Suddenly Iris’s voice, loud and scolding flashed through his mind. _Barry Allen! You didn’t offer to walk her home!!!_

“Ah hey, can I walk you home?!” asked Barry quickly, afraid of even voice Iris.

“Well…” Actually Kara had super speed ran here, putting on her heels once inside. However, she only lived a few blocks away.

“I mean, if you walked here, that is… and if you want to walk back, if you did,” Barry blurted out.

“Sure!” grinned Kara at Barry’s attempt to make his offer seem less awkward, which of course made it even more awkward-sounding. _He’s adorkable! And hot._

“Great! Lead the way!”

 **********************

The nice thing about being Kryptonian (along with a million other things) is that walking in heels (for almost a mile) has no affect. They walked fast, making small talk. All too soon, they were standing outside of Kara’s apartment building.

“So uh, I should probably give you my number, just in case you remember anything else from the crime scenes.” Barry said, not smooth at all.

Kara dug in her purse for her phone. “Umm yeah! Great idea! And I should probably give you my number... in case you think of more questions for me,” Kara replied, a tad more smoothly.

Barry set his phone to ‘new number’ and handed it to Kara, taking hers. They entered their respective numbers and traded back phones.

“Well uh…” started Kara. The excitement in Barry’s chest was so great, he felt like running away then running back again. “This is it,” finished Kara. Barry thought his insides vibrated for a second. Kara put the rose up to her face, smiling behind it. _Damn! She looks so good!_ “Thanks again for dinner and the rose!”

“Yeah, no problem!” replied Barry with a wide grin. “I enjoyed myself.”

“I did too.” Kara smiled big and sweet at him. His heart fluttered again.

“Ok well ah, see ya!” Barry half-said, half-blurted out as he awkwardly stepped backwards, holding up his hand.

“Ah yeah… see ya!” replied Kara, just as awkwardly.

Barry started walking a few paces backwards, then turned around.

Kara then remembered she had some beer in the fridge for when Alex came over, or for when she, Winn, and James had trivia night. “Hey!” She called after him, running a bit to catch up. Barry turned around. “Want to come in for a beer?”

Barry’s face lit up. “Yeah! Sure!”

“Great!”

Barry followed Kara into her apartment building. They reminded silent in the elevator, both smiling and making long rounds of eye contact. The buzzer binged and the doors opened. Kara stepped out, Barry followed her. Kara couldn’t help but notice that he stood awfully close to her back as she unlocked her apartment.

Kara opened the door. “Uh, have a seat,” she said, nodding to the chairs by the window. Barry sat down as Kara brought them two bottled beers.

“Thanks,” said Barry, opening his and taking a swig.

After a few moments of silence, Kara asked “Have you seen The Flash, up close?”

“No…. I haven’t,” lied Barry with a sigh. “Have you seen Supergirl in person?”

“No… haven’t had such luck.”

“Oh well, maybe we’ll both catch a glimpse of her.” Kara’s sudden blush and paling cancelled each other out.

“Yeah, maybe….”

They sipped their beer in silence for a while until Kara’s phone buzzed. It was Alex.

_Metallo seen marching down National Avenue, just out of town, headed towards Lords’ solar plant._

Kara looked up at Barry, apologetic. “Shoot, I have to go!” she grumbled. “Emergency with my sister.”

“Yeah! No, that’s fine!” Barry said quickly, setting his beer down on the end table. “I get it, sisters always come first.” He stood. He and Kara quickly made their way to the door.

“Alright. Thanks for understand!” Kara said with a bit of regret. Of course Metallo had to interrupt her date. She was going to burn him into a crisp for this, kryptonite heart or not.

Barry stepped through the door. “Good luck with helping your sister. I hope she’s ok!”

“Thanks Barry. See ya!”

“Bye!” Barry closed the door. He stood there for a second before flashing back to his hotel room. He nostalgically started at his door for a minute, a slow smile creeping up his checks as he fished out the room card key. Just then, his phone buzzed. It was Cisco.

_Dude! Be glad you brought along your Flash suit! I just saw on the news: Metallo is in the middle of National Avenue, right outside of National City!_

_Ok! On it_! Replied Barry, before flashing into his suit and out of his room.


	4. Two Broken Arms and One Sorry Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Clark, Dr. Emil, and Lois. Mentions of the Kents, Lana, Chloe, Lionel, Ultraman, and The Darkness.

Kara looked down to see a streak of yellow. She pushed herself to go even faster, not about to let another city’s hero beat her to the villain. She touched down, blocking Metallo’s path. The Flash zipped up to the side. 

Supergirl gave Metallo a fixed look, and with an even tone, that her cousin often used, said “Go home, Flash.” Supergirl’s gaze still fully concentrated on Metallo, stepping towards him, completely ignoring the speedster. 

“Afraid your date will get in the way?” Metallo snored.

“She’s not my date,” replied Flash, a bit of awkward Barry mixing with his usual cockiness. 

Metallo chuckled as Supergirl looked annoyed, still not looking at Flash. “Apparently so.”

“Go away Flash, you’ll just get yourself hurt.” Kara hovered a few inches over the ground.

Supergirl and Flash both made the mistake of looking at each other for a brief second. Metallo took the opportunity and speed-rushed Kara, knocking her down to the side. Barry, being distracted at how familiar Supergirl’s face appeared to be, was only able to catch her at the last second. 

“Supergirl!” cried Barry, concerned. 

Kara shook him off angrily and sped into the air after Metallo. 

“Aliens…” muttered Barry before taking after her. 

Supergirl rammed Metallo in the back at full force, breaking both arms. 

“AHHH!!!” she screamed in shock, and then pain. 

Metallo turned around. “Surprised your cousin didn’t you about our encounters. Of course that was when he was known as The Blur.” 

Kara squinted up at him, with a grimace, writhing in pain at his feet. 

Metallo reached down and picked her up by the hair. Kara screamed. He grabbed a fist full, pulling her up to a standing position. “Usually I enjoy pulling women by the hair.” He put his other hand around her jaw, forcing her mouth open slightly. “But I really hate Kryptonians.” Kara braced for the snap, wondering how long it’d take her to die afterwards, when suddenly she was inside National City Hospital’s Emergency Center. 

 

The front desk nurse looked up at the sudden gust of wind. “Supergirl!” she cried out, running towards her and The Flash. Kara hardly recognized her other name, much less anything else going on around her. Her arms dangled as a puppet’s from their sockets. 

 

“I think her arms are both broken!” exclaimed Barry, pushing her into the nurse before speeding off. Kara passed out. 

“Metallo!!!” Barry cried out in anger, stopping a few feet in front of him. They were now at the edge of the city. 

“I’m going to kill you for getting in my way, Flash.” snarled Metallo, stepping forward. 

“Only if you can catch me.” replied a vibrating multitude of lightening-laden streaks circling Metallo. 

Barry went around him extra fast and extra-long, throwing a giant lightning bolt at Metallo that coursed through his circuits, leaving him knocked out and servilely damaged. Barry picked up him over his shoulders and flashed him into Iron Heights, instructing a startled guard to lock him up in the meta-human wing immediately. Barry zipped back to the hospital. 

He had been gone all of five minutes. The doctors were only now phoning Dr. Emil (in Metropolis) of Supergirl’s condition. Barry whooshed into the room, scattering papers, making everyone there jump. “I can take her!” said The Flash. The head doctor gave him Metropolis Emergency Care’s address, along with Dr. Emil’s office number. Before a blink, Supergirl was gone from her bed. 

 

It was an overall peaceful night in Metropolis. Lois and Clark walked hand in hand to their apartment after the usual extended stay at the Planet. A sudden, strong whoosh of air, accompanied by a yellow streak knocked them both back. “Whoa! What the hell was that?!” cried out Lois.

“I don’t know…. I didn’t get a good look at it. It was moving too fast.”

Lois gave him an unconvinced look with a hint of worry. 

 

Papers blew all around, as the air suddenly dried and crackled with lightening. “Dr. Emil!” yelled Flash, causing the alien-friendly doctor to practically jump through the ceiling. 

“Y…Yes?” He yelled back, heart racing, taking in the scene before him.

“Supergirl needs your help! She was hurt in a fight with Metallo, badly! I think both her arms are broken!”

“Bring her right this way!” said the doctor in hast, moving quickly towards a bookshelf in the back of his tiny office. He pulled a middle book down and it swung open. Barry was momentarily distracted by the coolness. 

“In here!” Barry was snapped back to attention and carried an unconscious Supergirl into the hidden room. He laid her down on a raised half-tanning bed, around which Dr. Emil was bustling around. Barry was pushed out of the way as the doctor gathered various giant lights from around the room. He handed him super dark welding googles. “Put these on.” Even with the googles on (which looked similar to Heatwave’s), the lights were still blinding. 

Barry looked at the doctor, his googles around his mask. “That’s it?”

“That’s it. Now we wait.”

“Oh, umm… well, I’m The Flash,” said Barry, his gloved hand out reached. 

Dr. Emil shook his hand. “I gathered as much. What were you doing in National City?”

“Uh… just running around.” 

“I see. Well if you’d excuse me, I should probably call Superman to take care of Metallo.”

“Oh no! No need! I already did that. He’s in Iron Height’s Meta-Human wing.”

“Oh.... Well I should probably contact him anyways about Supergirl. Thanks for your help, Flash.” 

“Oh well I can stay. I don’t have any plans tonight. Well I did kind of, but they got interrupted. I mean, not that I had actual, definite plans. Just what I was doing got interrupted…. So now I’m free! I mean, I’d stay anyways since I brought her in.”

 

“Uh huh. Well I suppose you can stay and explain what happened to Superman.” 

“Really?! He’s my favorite! I idolized him my entire childhood!” 

“Well I’m sure he’ll be grateful you brought in Supergirl.”

Dr. Emil dialed Clark. 

The journalist couple had just reached their apartment building. “It’s Emil,” said Clark before answering. “Hello?”

“Superman!” Clark knew he met business, and was possibly in trouble. 

“What’s going on?” Clark asked carefully. 

“Not an immediate emergency.” Emil said quickly, so he’d stay on the phone call. 

“Ok…”

“I have Supergirl in my office. The Flash is here too.” 

Clark looked at Lois, worried. “Ok, I’ll be right there.”

Clark zipped into his Blur costume that he wore occasionally when he didn’t wasn’t on duty as Superman. “Kara’s in Emil’s office. He didn’t say why. The Flash is there too.”

“That’s probably what we saw!” Lois said to a gush of air in her face. 

Clark zipped into Emil’s office and into the opened room. 

“Whoa!!!! This is so cool!” geeked Barry. He zipped up next to Superman. “Bar… Flash!” He said with a giant grin and outreached hand that was no longer gloved. 

Clark took his hand. “Superman. Wha...”

“You’re my idol!” said Barry, cutting him off. He shook his hand so intensely fast, it looked like a blur to Emil. “I mean, you are like the greatest hero the world has ever known! I always wanted to be just like you! And you’re wearing your original Blur costume! I went as The Blur for Halloween when I was six! Hey, I have a tattoo of your symbol on my arm! Want to see it?!”

Clark grabbed Barry’s arm before Barry had a chance to take off his Flash top. “Flash!” he yelled directly at him. 

“Uh… yeah,” replied Barry, crashing about 1000 feet. 

“What happened?”

“Uh right…. So Metallo showed up on the boarder of National City. And Supergirl flew at him full force from the back and broke both her arms and suddenly got all weak. And Metallo was just about to snap her neck, when I ran her away, to the National City hospital, and then here!”

Clark had a look of self-blame that Barry recognized all too much from himself.   
“Hey! It’s not your fault! There was no way anyone could have known about Metallo. Besides, he was Central City’s villain first.”

“No he wasn’t.” said Clark solemnly.

“What?”

“He wasn’t Central City’s villain first. He was mine.” 

Barry snorted. “No he wasn’t. I’ve read every article about you, multiple times. There was no mention of Metallo.”

“Just because it didn’t make the papers, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

“So… are you saying you knew about Metallo’s freaky ability then?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t tell Supergirl when he arrived in National City?”

“No…. I didn’t know how to, honestly.”

Clark’s apology was interrupted with a groan from a waking Kara. 

“Supergirl!” Clark and Barry cried in unison, rushing to her side. 

“Ugghhh…” she said, trying to move her arms, but they felt like dead weights. The events of the fight were coming back to her. 

Superman touched her shoulder gently. “Hey, don’t try and move just yet, your arms are still healing.”

“Where am I?”

“Dr. Emil’s office. The Flash brought you in?”

“He did?” 

“Yeah.” said Clark, looking across her to Barry. Kara’s eyes followed. 

“Thanks.” Kara said meekly, turning back to her cousin in an effort to avoid further contact of any kind with The Flash. A single tear running down her face. 

“Yeah…” replied Barry, putting his hand on her other shoulder. Kara shrugged it off, and he quickly withdrew his hand. Clark noticed how disappointed he looked even through the googles.   
“We should probably let Supergirl rest,” recommended Dr. Emil. 

“Thanks again, Flash,” said Clark. 

“Oh yeah… no problem,” the usual bright grin gone from his face with Supergirl’s obvious rejection. “I guess I’ll be heading back now.” 

“Feel free to run by Metropolis anytime.” 

“Yeah… heal well, Supergirl.”

Clark reflected on other times he was the one left with a gust of wind to the face. He turned back to Kara. “So, I take it the Flash’s appearance in National didn’t go over too well then?”

“No… it did. People were questioning if he was in town to take down Metallo because I couldn’t. And obviously they were right.”

“It’s ok to need help, Kara.”

“That’s swell coming from The Blur.”

“You can learn from my mistakes, Kara.”

“Whatever.” She turned on her side, away from Clark.

Clark signed. “How do your arms feel?”

“Better. I can move them a little already.” She moved her upward arm in demonstration, remaining turned on her side. 

“It should only be a day at the very longest,” commented Emil. 

“K…” responded Kara, short and uncaring, with a hint of misery. 

Clark gave Emil a look. “I’ll be in my office, if you need anything.” He closed the bookshelf door behind him.

Clark pulled a stool next to Kara. “You know, being with Lois for what seems like forever, I’ve begun to understand women better.”

Kara looked at him with watery eyes and snorted a laugh. “I doubt it.”

“You’re probably right.”

“You know how Martha always says how you found them out in that field.”  
“Yeah?”

“What do you think would have happened if my ship would have landed correctly and they had found both of us?”

“I don’t know,” Clark said thoughtfully. “Would you have let them find us?”

“Probably not… you were three when you arrived?”

“Yeah.”

“I arrived the same age I left.”

“You got stuck, so it was different.”

“Yeah, I know…. I couldn’t imagine raising a toddler at twelve.”

Clark chuckled. “Once Lana and I stumbled upon a new-born, second generation meteor-powered baby. We named him Evan, since we had found him in Evan’s field. Evan aged rapidly and was only here a short time. But for a few moments in time, I got to experience parenting, and it was really hard. It made me realize how fortunate I was that Johnathan and Martha Kent found me the day of the meteor shower. I have seen the world in which Lionel got the son he always wanted. A world where Johnathan and Martha Kent were not together, and where all citizens lived in fear of Ultraman. And a world where Lois didn’t love me. I couldn’t live in that world, and I couldn’t live in any other of than this.”

Kara remained silent for a long moment. “You remind me so much of Uncle Jor El….You sure talk enough to be his son.”

Clark’s eyes lit up as he and Kara shared a laugh.

“I just want you to be happy with how this world is, Kara. There are some things that not even we can change.”

Kara remained silent once again.

“For the longest time, I used to blame myself for everything. I think it’s in the nature of what we do. But I learned how to get past it and not let blame way me down, especially for things out of my control. Even now, I still sometimes blame myself for the meteor shower, all that were lost during it, including Lana’s parents….Chloe’s mom shutting down. I blamed myself for many deaths of and caused by those with abilities. But my life wouldn’t be anywhere near the same if the meteor-infected weren’t just that.” Clark paused. “It was only after I accepted my past and stopped pushing others away that I was able to defeat The Darkness.” Clark reached out, taking Kara’s hand (who was now on her back again). “What I’m trying to say is… you can’t blame yourself for every failure; failure is a part of life. And needing help is a part of life too. It’s ok to ask for it. Don’t push away those who want to help… especially those who care.”

Kara looked at her cousin, taking in his words. “The Flash doesn’t care about me, he just met me. And me as Supergirl too. We just fought Metallo together and he brought me here, that’s it.”

“You’re right, I don’t know if he does care. But I do know that he first ran you to help and made sure you got to a nurse before returning to face Metallo. And he ran you right here after.”

Kara sniffled, her head turned away from Clark. 

“Just think about what I said.”

“Ok.”

Clark kissed her on the forehead and brushed a tear from her eye. “Take care, Kara.” 

He went into Emil’s actual office part, talking with him for a bit before returning home.

Kara lay in the bright room, eyes closed, thinking about how different the end of her night was from the start of it. Her mind lead her back to inviting Barry in for beers, the elevator ride, opening her door, and sitting with him. She then thought of how he’d be leaving National City now that Metallo had been taken care of. Her heart sank. She had been really hoping Barry would have stayed in National City longer, but now he had no reason too, and probably had to get back to Central anyways. She wondered if he had started his report on the fight yet. 

Emil entered the room, breaking into her thoughts. “How are your arms?”

Kara could move them in all but wing-style. 

“Excellent! You heal much faster than Clark. How do you feel otherwise?”

“Ok… I think I’d like to go home now, if that’s ok. I feel ok to fly.” 

“Alright, let me run some quick tests first.”

Kara received an all-clear from the doctor. She flew at a medium pace, keeping her arms straight. It took just about an hour to get to National City. She sped up, in order for no one to be able to track her to the apartment building. She swept past a lonely lit hotel window.

From the inside, Barry was gazing out at National City. His thoughts kept wandering back to his quickly-arriving departure every time he tried to push them aside. He sighed. Just then, Supergirl flew past his window in a blur. He sighed again, this time in both relief and anguish. Supergirl hated him, and Kara had no reason to ever see him again. He looked at his phone, seeing several messages from Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe. Barry deleted them all without listening. He turned off the light, and crawled into bed. He lay awake, thinking over the day. A few blocks over, Kara did the same.


End file.
